


我要你（ABO）

by guitangyuan_00



Category: super-vocal/声入人心（tv）
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 微博上看来的，很辣的设定。设定介绍:非典型ABOomega并没有发情期，会发情的是 alphal们。发情期的 alphal们会散发出吸引 omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制,会变成泰迪,日天日地日空气,会变得极度缺乏安全感,需要伴侣时刻陪在身边,情况严重的 alpha会筑巢,甚至会变成哭包,平时越强大的发情期的反差越强烈。





	我要你（ABO）

高杨的发情期来的突然又剧烈。  
房间里柚子花信息素的味道浓烈的让人喘不过气。代玮远远的闻到了没敢回房间，飞似的逃了。

欲望像一团火烧着他，五脏六腑四肢百骸全都被欲望支配，他从未有过的不清醒，他只想做爱。他的身体滚烫的发热，他的脑袋失去了思考的自主权，他的脑袋里只有一个意识。

我想做爱。

他感觉下体硬得发疼，他脑子里像一团浆糊，他就这样顺着本能意识把裤拉链打开，伸手去抚摸自己。手指笨拙的在上头套弄，抚慰自己。  
但是这远远不够。这还不够。  
高杨狼狈的坐在床上享受射精的余韵，但是完全没有感到满足。他渴望，渴望有Omega来安慰他。应该这么表达比较好，他渴望黄子的身体。  
他想着小朋友年轻健康的躯体，想着小朋友身上好闻的香橙味儿，身体又发生了反应。  
浓郁的柚子花味儿拦不住的从缝隙里溜出去，没有人敢接近高杨的房间。黄子弘凡却被高杨的信息素吸引过去了。他被柚子花的气味引到高杨的房门口。他知道高杨发情了。他从来没有看过失控的高杨。  
“杨，高杨你在吗？”

 

高杨近乎发疯，这是黄子的声音。他恨不得马上把人拉进来按在床上做。但是又不想让他看见他被欲望支配头脑的狼狈样子。  
“高杨，我进来了。”  
不！他心里呐喊，不能让他看见我这个样子！  
可是黄子已经进了房间，柚子花浓郁的味道呛得他打喷嚏。高杨窝在被子里。脸上带着不正常的潮红，好看的眼睛里是凛冽的占有欲直直的盯着他，和滚烫的性欲，看起来无比的性感，高杨看见黄子立马不受控制的去扑倒他，把人摁在床上，抓着他接吻。吻得又粗鲁又急促。不受控制的用力的咬着男孩干燥的嘴唇，一点点血腥味儿弥漫在两个人的口腔里，他们无所顾忌的，乱无章法的亲吻，好像高杨一松口就会像鱼一样脱水，高杨手抖的连脱衣服都脱不好，只是胡乱的扯动黄子的衣服。香橙味儿也在空气中爆发开来，高杨完全不像是平时游刃有余的高杨，高杨像是急着交配的狗。黄子一边配合他接吻一边给自己脱衣服一边这样想着。  
高杨真的又急又躁，用手指挤了一些润滑草草的润滑了一下就立马急不可耐的操进去。他又硬又大，黄子腿都软了。  
“高杨，疼……”  
高杨心疼他，给他这句话弄得稍微有点意识了，就忍着没有动，黄子看着他头上青筋暴起，拳头攥的紧紧的忍得很难受。又心疼他咬着牙决定纵容他一回。  
“你慢慢的动一下吧……”黄子用腿去缠高杨的腰，吻他的喉结，扭着腰自己动起来，忍着疼，接受高杨在体内的抽送。Omega还是能自己出些水，慢慢的疼痛就被快感代替，加上高杨还总对着前列腺撞，爽得黄子忍不住大声呻吟起来，手环着高杨的脖颈叫他慢一点。  
高杨完全控制不了自己，完全顺着欲望，亲吻男孩平坦的胸口，舔舐他的乳晕，嘬食他的乳首，好像真的能从里面吸出什么。不一会黄子的乳头就肿了一圈，轻轻擦一下他都要浑身颤抖，快感更甚。他用指甲用力的抓高杨的背，留下一道道红痕，张口大骂，“高杨我操你妈的。”  
高杨只是把黄子的腿掰的更开，操得更深更用力，把他的呻吟也撞得支离破碎的。他又去舔舐他的胸口，直接把黄子刺激的射出来，射在他腰上。然后流到两个人交合的地方。“阿黄……”他低低的喘息着，他从来不知道自己能发出这么沙哑的声音。“阿黄……我想要你…全部都要，阿黄的全部…我都要了……”  
黄子给他操得说不出话，没办法做出回应，两条细腿软软的被高杨扶着环着高杨的腰，高杨在他身上亲亲咬咬，他像一摊水，融化了。高杨发情期太激烈了他有点承受不住。最后冲刺高杨插得又快又深，堪堪把人从贤者时间操回高潮期，满满当当的射在黄子身体里，黄子又射了一回。高杨也不退出来，瘫在黄子身上嗅着黄子的香橙味儿，紧紧的搂着他生怕他跑了似的。哑着嗓子不停的叫他阿黄。不一会黄子又感觉到高杨在身体里硬起来了，又涨涨的在他的后穴里挤着他的软肉，加上刚才还有精液在里面没有排出来，感觉非常奇妙。高杨扶着黄子让他背对着他侧躺着，用手把他的一只腿扶起来，开始抽送的动作。精液混着肠液，黄子后面湿的厉害，随着动作发出咕叽咕叽的水声，高杨的囊袋啪啪啪的打着他的臀肉。他只恨不得聋了听不见这羞耻的声音。  
太超过了。黄子给操得意识模糊，这个体位很深，又逃不了，他只能流着生理盐水张开嘴呻吟，口水流出来口腔一点点留到他的下巴。  
“我不要了…高杨…你这个混蛋……我……啊…”黄子摇着头，手紧紧攥着被单。高杨掰过他的头吻他，唇齿相依间把黄子的叫骂和呻吟全部吞入腹中。  
“阿黄……我的阿黄…真可爱……”高杨用手指夹紧他的乳首拉扯起来，一边咬着黄子背上的皮肉，留下情爱的痕迹。不一会，男孩发出了一声高昂的呻吟声，高杨知道他高潮了，可是黄子的阴茎已经什么也射不出来了，流着一点点清液继续可怜的昂着头。  
快感太多了，堆积在一起刺激他简直要了他的命，可高杨好像是永远操不够一样，又把他抱起来让他骑在上面，扶着他的腰上下托举，黄子哪里有力气去动，一身的力随着高杨的动作重重的坐下去又被托起来，高杨抓着他的臀肉动作着，一股尿意涌上来，在快感的刺激下叫嚣着。  
“我要……停下…啊……高杨你停…停下”黄子抗拒的不得了，使出全身仅有的力气挣扎，但是没有用，阴茎一挺，全部出来了，温热的流在高杨的小腹上。他臊的不敢看高杨，脸红的像熟透的烂番茄，头埋到高杨脖颈间，喘着气软绵绵的骂他变态，混蛋。  
高杨半推半就把两个人弄到浴室里去了。发情期的高杨体力惊人，硬生生的把黄子操到脱水。身体敏感的不行。整个发情期连力气都使不出，直接被高杨操熟了。没有做的时候，高杨也要紧紧的抱着他和他接吻，像个缺乏安全感的孩子。  
在黄子的陪伴之下高杨安全的度过了发情期，回到了原来的状态。生龙活虎的完全不像是纵欲过度的人。反而是黄子连腰都直不起了，浑身上下的情爱痕迹密密麻麻。  
高杨愧疚的要命，天天想办法给他揉揉捏捏给他补身子。


End file.
